


Lipstick

by User_Name4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_Name4/pseuds/User_Name4
Summary: And if in childhood she always skipped, ran away from Sunday services, then at that moment she was ready to pray to any god, and all because of one phrase that inadvertently escaped from Natasha's mouth “I keep everything under control” Romanoff.





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> au! Wanda and Natasha are the same age and study together at a ballet school.

Natasha Romanoff - the _perfect combination_ of discipline and sophistication. Absolutely everyone thinks so, even those who only once saw her in the corridor, not to mention Wanda, that from the very first day she looked with admiration at the gracious Romanoff movement. The way she easily does jeteing; on her flexible body when she warms up; on her serious face during the teacher's speech. Wanda herself forgot at what point she began to watch this girl like a maniac. Maybe after she helped her to rise from the floor, on which Maximoff was due to a failed jump. Or maybe when they got together in one group. But most likely it happened at that moment when Natasha entered the studio (“is this the new girl?”) and smiled at her, and in response, Maximoff could only stare into the green eyes of the Russian, until she turned away.

 

Natasha Romanoff — the _Black Swan_ , which captivates you at first sight, even without a smile, so rare on her face. Her posture, pale skin, fiery red hair (which Wanda wants to touch, at least once in her life) — all of it seemed to be designed in the likeness of God, though, Maximoff and doesn't want to admit it. Though Maximoff does not believe, because she is sure that Natasha is the embodiment of perfection and not God that never could or never wanted to hear Wanda, even when she was praying to him, even when she screaming to him.

 

And if in childhood she always skipped, ran away from Sunday services, then at that moment she was ready to pray to any god, and all because of one phrase that inadvertently escaped from Natasha's mouth “I keep everything under control” Romanoff:

 

"Kiss Me!" - says Natasha squeezing Wanda’s shoulder with cold fingers, Maximoff is surprised to see the girl opposite, who spoke to her for the first time in six months (not “hello”, not “I am Natasha, and you?”, but “kiss me”).

 

"What?" - Wanda asks again in a trembling voice, catching the words of the teacher “in a couple of minutes on the stage!”, But the voices also fade away of thoughts that at the last minute are in complete chaos, like Maksimoff too.

 

"I need lipstick, Wanda!" - blurts out Romanoff, but Wanda only looks at the puffy pale from the cold (surprisingly, no one has yet begun to complain about the temperature in the room) Natasha's lips.

 

Wanda slowly nods, then closes her eyes and gently touches Romanoff's lips with her lips, feeling like the recent thoughts that made a noise like they wanted to break her head completely subsided, replaced by an all-consuming silence. Natasha has a cold, but outrageously soft lips that, in general, do not prevent her from kissing Maksimoff with a certain rudeness, which after a couple of seconds are replaced by the tenderness that Wanda suspected for so long (and which was hidden by Natasha for so long).

 

"Romanoff, Maksimoff! Quickly to the stage!" - the woman’s terrible voice sounds, somewhere far away, but loud enough for Vanda to hear him and curse a hundred times because it is because of him that Natasha pulls away while gently putting her fingers to her lips.

 

"Thank you". - tilting her head speaks Natasha and under the surprised look of Wanda goes to the table. Without looking, she takes lipstick from the table and with a few quick movements put it on her lips and without turning back (obviously, with a smile) said:

 

"Are you going?"

 

Perhaps, Natasha Romanoff is not such _a disciplined girl_?


End file.
